Teman masa lampau
by Viloh
Summary: Hantu! Kau mempercayainya? Dia bukanlah makhluk nyata melainkan cuma bayangan dari orang yang sangat kita rindukan. Lalu dia datang dan memberimu kenangan sesaat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, akhirnya bisa kembali ke fandom ini. **

**Cerita fic ini tentang kehidupan Near setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan Light aka Kira. Dalam kebosanan tak terbendung sebab menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang terlalu mudah. Teman sekaligus rivalnya tiba-tiba datang dari dunia misterius. Memberinya kejutan tanpa makna.**

**Pairing : Near X Mello X OC**

**Warning**

**Semi OOC, Typo minta tolong dikoreksi aja kalau ada**

**Desclaimer: Death note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

**Fic ini dibuat bersumber dari manganya bukan animenya lho!**

* * *

"Permintaan"

**.**

**.**

Pendulum telah berputar sebagaimana mestinya, tanpa melewati batas arus. Dunia kembali dalam tatanan normal setelah sang Dewa berhasil dibinasakan. Seorang pemuda _albino_ menyusun potongan puzzle dan berhasil membuatnya sempurna dalam hitungan detik. Terlalu membosankan hingga dia berniat menghancurkannya lagi. Selama ini belum pernah ada kasus sehebat milik Kira. Perampokan, korupsi, pemerkosaan, pembunuhan dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya sudah terlampau ringan untuk mengembangkan analisa bagi manusia penganut faham intelegensi _super_.

Ruangan besar dan penuh mainan tercecer. Dadu-dadu menumpuk delapan tingkat, _action figure_ yang modelnya hampir sama dengan Ryuk, kotak papan permainan abad ke-21, dan tentu saja itu semua hanya barang-barang mati untuk menghibur kejenuhan Near. Melirik di sekitar tumpukan berkas-berkas dosa, muncul surat tanda peresmian pembubaran SPK yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Anthony Rester tujuh jam yang lalu. SPK sekarang hanya menjadi nama dan Kira masih tetap melegenda. Point-point itu tidak terlalu diperdulikan olehnya. Cukup saat ini, Dua buah bola mata berwarna abu-abu terlalu hanyut dalam foto yang terselip diantara lembaran buku memory milik _Wammy_. Potret bocah berwajah arogan dan ambisius, melancarkan pandangan mata memusuhi.

Sahabat sama dengan rival. Otak cerdas Near mengartikan kiasan kata dari wujud sikap Mello. "_Lawan yang harus dikalahkan jika kau tidak ingin menjadi pecundang" _Integritas Mello telah membawanya ke dalam dilematika sulit untuk terus menggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Near terlalu terpengaruh oleh suasana sesaat sampai tiba-tiba bayangan magis berdiri tegak di belakang punggung. Seperti sebuah ilusi datar yang mengembung di ingatan manusia, dia menjamahmu untuk pergi melewati masa lalu. Mengenang bentuknya, merasakan emosinya dan menertawakan kelemahanmu. Mereka mengatakan itu gila.

Bayangan Mello terlihat sama ketika dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Rambut pirang sebahu dan iris mata biru menjadi senjata utama untuk menggoda Near. Mengeluarkan si bocah _albino _dari tempat persembunyian. Menyuruhnya pergi untuk melihat intensitas dunia agar tidak tertinggal amat jauh. Mello bersedia menoleh ke bawah, menghampiri dan memegangi pundak Near. Mengingatkan satu hal tentang balas budi.

"Hantu?"

Bayangan itu dingin, merusak logika. Tawa masih tersikap dan Near hanya memandangnya kaku. Dia tak mencoba pergi mencari pertolongan. Ruang dan waktu menjadi milik mereka saja. Saling mengontak tubuh masing-masing, saling menjaga keseimbangan agar perasan tidak langsung mempengaruhi pikiran.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Mello terkekeh di belakang. Memandangi punggung bongkok Near. Rambut putih ikal menghiasi wajah kekanak-kanakannya. Tanpa terasa kini usianya sudah menginjak sembilanbelas tahun. Dulu dia seorang bocah pendiam, sering memendam masalah. Takut melihat dunia luar dan asing terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Near mendesah pelan, mencari obyek di dekatnya. Tampak kursi busa mewah menyendiri di samping lemari besar tua. Sudah lama dia ingin duduk disana dan akhirnya keinginan itu terkabul. Bayangan magis mengikutinya ketika Near merasa nyaman untuk duduk dengan menaikkan sebelah kaki kirinya ke atas. Merasakan bantalan empuk dari kursi melalui tubuh kurusnya. Jari-jari menggulung helai rambut menjadi salah satu ciri khas-nya, lalu senyum yang sedikit angkuh meleleh di bibir.

"Terakhir kali kau menodongkan pistol di kepalaku. Sekarang apa maumu?"

Sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum memikat. Menunggu ritme yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya, _yaitu _memperdayai jubah kepahitan milik Near. Asumsi dasarnya sebagai yang kedua berimbas pada pemahaman antara satu sama lain. Mello tahu tentangnya lebih dari 'siapapun' bahkan mungkin melebihi L ataupun Roger.

Near memalingkan pandangan ke arah monitor-monitor yang terpasang cukup banyak di tembok ruangan. Data terbaru masuk dikirim oleh _Wammy_ berisi file-file dan serangkain abjad daftar nama calon tersangka pengeboman di Istanbul. Menyelidikinya sebentar dan melakukan _quick call_ kepada anggota FBI yang bertugas di nama samaran berbentuk 'L' besar dia menerangkan metode singkat hingga sampai pada titik kesimpulan logis. Beberapa jam kemudian para teroris sudah berhasil ditangkap sebelum dia berhasil melakukan rencana keduanya.

"Menyelesaikan satu puzzle itu sangat mudah bukan!" Near menghayati porsinya menjadi pahlawan di era baru. Tanpa perlu otot-otot kekar dan kemampuan fisik di atas rata-rata. Semuanya bisa ditangani dari balik layar. Sedikit bukti, profiling, latar belakang dan tentunya permainan otak maka kabut gelap dapat secepatnya terungkap.

"Tolong aku Near!" Bayangan magis mulai menanggalkan kesan misterius dan merubahnya menjadi raut wajah memohon. Membuat rasa iba di dalam pemuda berambut putih. Lalu tanpa sadar dia sudah meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Berdiri mendekatinya hingga jarak mereka cukup rapat, Near lebih tinggi satu jengkal. Menaruh telapak tangannya di atas rambut emas bayangan itu.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Kata Near singkat.

"Tidurlah sejenak! Maka kau akan tahu."

Seperti sudah terhipnotis oleh suara kutukan. Dalam sekejap Near membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai. Merasakan dinginnya serupa peti mati. Dia sudah berada di alam lain dalam beberapa saat.

######

Rumah kecil itu bergaya _Renaissance_ dengan dua atap menghadap ke arah Gereja di depannya. Ruangan di lantai dua berupa gudang tempat menyimpan senjata seperti sabit, rifle klasik dan pisau _dagger_. Berjarak sepuluh meter di sebelah gudang adalah kamar anak gadis dari pemilik rumah.

Alberta Josepin Candral menaruh selimut hangat di tubuh seorang pemuda yang tidur di ranjangnya. Pemuda dengan luka-luka disekitar tubuh. Lebam diwajah dan memar dibagian lengan kanan cukup parah. Gadis itu sudah menolongnya dengan mengompreskan air dingin serta mengolesi minyak _tenore_ disekitar luka. Memandangi wajah tampan si pemuda membuatnya teringat kepada kakak tertuanya yang direkrut secara paksa menjadi anggota militer untuk ikut serta dalam perang dunia kedua.

"_Ukh_."

Si pemuda membuka mata, menggeliat kesakitan serta memegangi lengan kananya yang terluka. Iris mata abu-abunya mengobservasi keadaan asing disekitar ruangan. Dinding-dinding hampa tanpa _pigura_. Hiasan bunga mati menimbulkan kesan sunyi tanpa batas, rajutan baju musim dingin yang belum selesai, jendela tertutup rapat oleh papan kayu dan seorang gadis remaja berwajah seindah bintang _Canopus_.

"Jangan bergerak dulu! Lukamu masih belum pulih."

Sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di kening si pemuda dan mengoreksi suhu badan normal. Alberta membenamkan diri dalam suasana romantis mirip film drama hitam putih yang sering ditontonnya di teater pusat kota. Sementara si pemuda menundukkan kepalanya ringkih menahan perasaan malu.

"Demammu sudah turun, kau bisa makan sup kacang polong ini sekarang."

"_Tempat apa ini_?" Si pemuda tampak belum terbiasa dengan keadaan barunya, terlebih lagi semuanya berada dalam lingkup di luar nalar. Logika menghilang, bukti-bukti redup, dan hipotesa telah pergi jauh ke nirwana. Ingatan di otak adalah ucapan terakhir dari bayangan magis Mello ketika meminta pertolongannya.

"_Ehm_,- Kau berada di kota terlarang. Aku dan ayah menemukanmu di bawah tebing, kau pingsan dan penuh luka. Kami mengira kau baru saja diserang oleh Iblis merah lalu kami memutuskan untuk membawamu ke rumah."

Suara renyah Alberta mengirim sinyal kebingungan di benak si pemuda. Selama ini dia selalu tenang bahkan ketika nyawanya hampir menghilang untuk mengungkap kedok dari makhluk yang mengaku sebagai pengatur nyawa manusia.

"Siapa namamu?"

Si pemuda diam, berjibaku dengan pikirannya sendiri. Alur maju-mundur diproyeksikan ke dalam kotak permainan. Merangkaikan setiap keping agar bisa dikatakan logis. Membedakan campuran antara dunia realistis dan imajinasi.

"Tolong biarkan aku berpikir sejenak!"

Gadis itu menyugingkan bibirnya, memasang wajah sedikit kesal. _" Wah-wah_,- kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku sudah menolongmu jadi setidak perkenalkanlah dirimu! Namaku Alberta Josepin Candral tapi kau bisa memanggilku Alberta."

"_Yah_, aku Near, sudah cukupkan. Sekarang kau bisa diam sebentar!"

Belum puas dengan jawaban si pemuda, Alberta mendaratkan satu pukulan kecil ke lengan kanan Near. Menyebabkannya mengejang kesakitan.

"Kau aneh, tadi kau menolongku tapi sekarang malah menyakitiku." Near mendelik sembari memegang lengan kananya yang sakit.

"Ini hukuman untuk orang kurang sopan sepertimu." Kata Alberta kesal.

Bait-bait lirik dari lagu perkenalan masuk. Near sudah merasa cukup rileks. '_Gejala skizofrenia_' dia menggugahnya dalam bentuk analisa untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah menderita penyakit semacam itu. Kemudian dia ingin segera bangun dan memberitahu _Wammy _jika perlu menyiapkan seorang pengganti dalam waktu dekat.

"Mungkin aku pelu menunggu sebentar dan menikmatinya." Near memahami dampak dari penyakit. Dia menganggapnya wajar karena melihat pola hidup dan pekerjaannya yang selalu berhubungan dengan para psikopat. Namun ini masih terlalu cepat, untuk sementara dia hanya bisa mempercayai analisa sederhana di pikirannya. Mengikuti pelan ke mana sebenarnya ini akan berakhir. Hingga lamunannya tersungkur di salah satu pelosok terkecil berupa kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima. "Ini akhir dari seorang Nate River," Batinnya.

Alberta melirik wajah Near lalu mendaratkan pukulan ringannya lagi. Namun kali ini si pemuda _albino_ tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dia hanya diam seperti mayat dan gadis itu sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Pukulan ini terasa sakit, apakah penyakitku sudah komplek?" Near berkata dalam hati.

"Tunggu!" Pemuda pemilik kulit pucat itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Miss Alberta tolong pukul lenganku sekali lagi tapi agak lebih kuat!"

Sekarang gadis itu merasa agak ganjil. Namun melihat wajah Near yang sepertinya berharap maka dia tak kuasa menolaknya. Pukulan lebih kuat melayang di lengan kanan, menghasilkan suara sedikit berteriak. "Aneh ini sangat sakit, dia hanya tokoh ilusi yang tercipta dalam pikiranku namun pukulannya terasa nyata atau ada gelaja lain yang belum kumengerti." Near masih mengindikasi hingga gerakan tidak senonoh dia lakukan.

Lima jari kurus berwarna pucat menyentuh bagian tubuh sensitif milik seorang wanita. Alberta hanya bisa diam sesaat ketika Near menjamahi titik-titik kenyal miliknya. Gadis berusia enambelas tahun itu tersentak merasakan sensasi baru untuk pertamakali dari sentuhan seorang pria. Dia terbang ke langit dan melihat kedua bola mata abu-abu menepis semua situasi normal. Raut wajah datar pemuda itu membuatnya sadar jika perlakuannya hanya sebatas mencari kebenaran dalam pemikiran liar tanpa wujud kenikmatan. Tapi kehormatan wanita bukanlah alat mencari bukti. Tepisan kuat melepaskan jari kotornya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Rasa gelisah masih ada. Rembesan air menggenangi sudut kelopak mata.

sikap menyesal muncul.

"Kau nyata?"

Menyakitkan jika seseorang menggapmu ilusi. Alberta memilih diam.

Near bangkit dari ranjang. Menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa. Dia mengambil kursi dan berniat melemparkannya ke jendela. Tapi dengan sigap, Alberta mencegahnya.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

Satu sampai dua langkah gerakan berhasil dihentikan, Near bisa mengendalikan kekalutan.

"Aku ingin melihat ke luar, jika kau benar-benar ilusi maka aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Perkataan Near dibalas dengan tatapan mata ambigu dari Alberta. Satu sisi ketakutan dan lainnya rasa kasihan. Dia hampir melupakan kejadian diantara mereka tadi.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa, kita harus menunggu sampai perayaan ke tujuh."

"Maksudmu?" Near menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Kau ingatkan tentang iblis merah yang kubicarakan tadi. Setiap sepuluh tahun sekali dia bangkit lalu mendatangi kota ini. Satu hari membunuh dua sampai tiga keluarga sebagai persembahan. Hal itu berlangsung selama tujuh hari. Namun setelah itu dia akan menghilang dari kota." Alberta menurunkan kursi dari pegangan tangan Near lalu menyuruhnya duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Ini sudah hari ke berapa?" Near selalu menghindari argumen tidak masuk akal. Tapi saat ini dia sudah terjebak dalam nuansa itu.

"Hari ke tiga! Empat keluarga, limabelas orang mati. Kami semua ketakutan." Alberta menjelaskan detail tanpa menutupi raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Lantai bawah, dia sedang frustasi. Ayahku pendeta dan sekarang orang-orang yang meninggal belum mendapat penyucian. Roh-roh tersesat, ayahku dihantui oleh mereka." Ujarnya.

Sebelum Near melanjutkan diskusinya dari luar terdengar gerombolan suara langkah kaki berhamburan. Memekik ganas mencari tumbal. Para penduduk sepakat mendatangi rumah keluarga Candral. Tangan mereka haus darah. Sabit diayun-ayunkan ke atas, batu-batu besar dipegang erat di telapak tangan dan beberapa orang memegang senapan.

"CANDRAL, CEPATLAH KELUAR BAIK-BAIK! Atau kami juga akan membunuh anak gadismu."

Alberta mengintip melalui lubang kecil di jendela yang tertutup papan kayu, Near mengikutinya di samping. Bola matanya membulat seketika melihat wajah menakutkan para penduduk. Laki-laki memegang senjata dengan aura buas siap membunuh, sedangkan perempuan menangis dan berteriak penuh pilu.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, merasa tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah raut wajah penduduk bertambah geram, iblis merah mungkin telah menguasai jiwa. Dalam dinginnya amarah mereka menerjang pintu masuk. Pria bertubuh paling besar mengandalkan kekuatan ototnya untuk mendobrak. Daging bersentuhan dengan papan pintu yang tebal. Dalam beberapa kali tekanan berhasil merobohkan pintu.

"Ayo kita bunuh saja semua orang di rumah ini!" Gereja menjadi saksi kebrutalan manusia.

**Dorr...dorr...dorr**

Suara letusan senapan tiga kali. Alberta menahan tangisannya, Near tetap tenang memikirkan cara menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Mengamati benda-benda yang bisa dipakai untuk melarikan diri. Namun waktu semakin sempit, suara langkah kaki bergumul melewati tangga. Satu, dua, tiga, empat hingga hampir memasuki pijakan terakhir. Near masih saja bermain dengan pikirannya.

######

"Bagaimana tidak terlalu membosankan khan?" Bayangan magis Mello tertawa riang meliuk-liuk di atas tubuh kurus pemuda _albino_. Membuatnya lebih mistis dari sebelumnya.

Near bangkit dari atas lantai. Mengucek mata sebentar lalu menatap jam dinding di dekat rak penyimpanan berkas. Pukul enam malam dan sekitar satu jam dia tertidur. Ruangan masih sepi, mainan berserakan, puzzle, cokelat, kepingan _cd player _berisi lagu-lagu pengantar tidur, semuanya menambah rasa suram.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" Baru kali ini Near terdengar marah, bingung membedakan kenyataan. Bayangan Mello masih tertawa menikmati pertunjukan dari sahabat baiknya.

"Kau bilang ingin menolongku."

"_Yah, _Jika kau juga nyata." Near menunjukkan raut wajah semula dan tubuh membungkuk.

"Lawan aku untuk terakhir kalinya!" Mello sudah duduk di atas lemari tua sambil menendang-nendang tumitnya menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti permainanmu." Jawab Near.

"PENGECUT" Mello memekik marah, ingin meninju wajah Near namun tidak bisa. "Lebih baik kita tentukan sekarang siapa yang lebih hebat."

"_Oh_, ini tujuanmu sebenarnya." Near menguasai keadaan, menoleh ke arah bayangan magis yang menipis.

"Tolong Near! Ini permintaan terakhirku, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana sebelum terkabul. Pergi ke surga atau neraka, jalanku buntu." Suara Mello memelas mengurangi kewibawaan di sarafnya.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu menang?" Mendengar ucapannya bayangan magis kembali berwarna pekat.

"Tidak, kau ikuti saja semuanya maka akan menolongku. _Bosankan_, ini semenegangkan kasus Kira tapi sedikit lebih baik karena kau memulainya dari awal bukan warisan L." Near tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir.

Bayangan magis Mello terbang mengitari ruangan. Beberapa saat berhenti sejenak di salah satu tempat karena benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebatang coklat almond masih baru, tertutup rapi dalam kemasan dan belum terdapat bekas gigitan. Mello mencoba meraihnya berkali-kali namun gagal. Tubuh transparan telah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tadi sudah kalah, tidak ada cara melarikan diri." Katanya.

"Tentu saja" Near menanggapi perkataan Mello.

"Maka kita bisa mulai lagi dengan cara lain, tapi ingatlah jika yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar akan menolongku."

"Terserah."

######

"Near... Near!" Telinganya mendengar suara milik gadis tadi. Lebih ketakutan dan histeris. Meringkuk di dekapannya seolah pemuda itu merupakan pelindung. "Kenapa kau melamun?" Alberta memandanginya kosong untuk waktu sekian.

Sudah berubah, sekarang dia berada di tempat agak luas dibanding kamar seorang gadis. Namun hawa diruangan tercium amat busuk. Near sempat menutup lubang hidungnya. Melihat-lihat sebentar dan yakin jika dirinya berada di gudang. Senjata lama berjajar rapi disimpan di satu kotak yang terbuat dari baja, senapan rifle menggantung di tembok.

Di luar masih ribut, langkah-langkah kaki dan raungan jelek dari manusia pendosa. Bau anyir darah merembes bersamaan dengan tiupan angin. Ratapan pilu bergema semakin kokoh lalu pergi menuju target selanjutnya. Pijakan tangga satu per satu mengutuki mereka, menangis dalam kekacauan.

Alberta melepaskan diri dari dekapan Near ketika dia menanyakan perihal penduduk yang berubah menjadi ganas serta membabi buta ingin membunuh tuan Candral. Gadis itu hanya menjawabnya dengan seringai penuh arti. Kemudian tangannya merogoh ke suatu tempat tersembunyi di balik saku celananya, mengambil benda semacam kunci menyerupai artefak kuno berbentuk tulang. Dengan tangkas Alberta mengutak-atik gembok yang menyegel kotak baja penyimpan senjata menggunakan kunci tadi. Sekejap kotak terbuka dan dia langsung menggambil sepasang pisau _dagger _dari dalam. Caranya memegang pisau layaknya seorang pembunuh profesional.

Pintu gudang terbuka, empat orang laki-laki memegang senapan, melalui gerakan cepat menodongkannya ke ruangan. Mata mereka terperanjat oleh sekelebat bayangan gesit dari samping, lebih gila, lebih ganas dan lebih mendominasi. Dengan mudahnya leher teriris oleh tajamnya pisau, meneteskan darah kental serta amis. Mereka tewas seketika.

Sedangkan Near terpana dari posisinya, tubuhnya kaku, bulu kuduk terangkat naik,. perutnya juga terasa mual. Sesuatu mendesak keluar dari lambungnya, cairan hangat meleleh keluar dan berbau cukup wajar. Si pemuda _albino _menenangkan dirinya, mengambil pistol rifle yang menggantung. _Oh,-_ inikah namanya permainan, mungkin sesaat lagi dia juga menjadi pembunuh. Ironis karena selama ini dia cuma berperan sebagai seorang pemecah masalah.

"Jangan diam di situ saja! Kau Laki-laki." Alberta bermandikan darah segar, merefleksikan dirinya sendiri menjadi iblis merah. Near mengikuti dari belakang, kali ini otaknya tidak mampu bekerja secara maksimal. Lima meter mereka berhasil melangkahkan kaki dari gudang. Tiga orang menyergap, tangan mereka membawa sabit, tapi satu orang mengenggam batu.

Arena pertarungan cukup sempit, Alberta tetap bergerak dengan lincah. Sibuk melawan dua orang dan lupa memperhatikan kondisi temannya. Near seperti bayi yang sangat lemah dalam adu fisik, seorang memukulnya dari samping. Membuatnya terjungkal ke lantai, rifle menjauh dari tangan. Belum sempat dia melawan, wajahnya sudah terbenam oleh pukulan bertubi-tubi. Menusuk kesakitan sampai ngilu di wajah. Api neraka membakar amarah para penduduk, ketakutan menguasai hati yang rapuh. Near merasakannya lewat kepalan tangan tanpa perlawanan.

Si pemuda melakukan pergumulan hebat, kurang daya, kalah total. Sebersit wajah konyol Ryuk membekas, sebongkah batu datang ke daerah vital, hampir membungkam kemampuan otaknya. _Meleset _atau lebih tepatnya Alberta berhasil melibasnya dari belakang. Pisau _dagger_ menancap di tengkuk sampai menembus rongga mulut. Near terhindar dari kematian, perjalanan semu.

Alberta mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Near bangkit dari jatuhnya. Masih menahan kesakitan dia berdiri. "Masih banyak, kita kalah." Alberta membisikkan kata-kata putus asa di telinga Near.

"Apa kau punya rencana jika kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini?"

"YA."

"Apa?"

"Menemui temanku, dia orang paling kupercaya di kota ini." Near kurang yakin dengan ide itu. Dia bidak catur yang dikendalikan oleh makhluk tak bertanggung jawab. Semua hal masih buram.

"Kejadian ini berhubungan dengan iblis merah?" Near menyelidik, memutar-mutar helai rambutnya.

"Hanya temanku yang bisa menolong kita, dia jenius."

"Benarkah?"  
"Namanya _Mihael Keehl_, orang yang sangat berkompeten."

Dia terus memutar-mutar helai rambutnya, sementara lima orang menyerang. Near diam, dia menyadari kotak permainan. Teror berlangsung kilat, lima orang di bantai layaknya persembahan bagi iblis. Alberta adalah Malaikat, pembunuh, atau alat yang diciptakan untuk menghubungkannya dengan sang kreator. Tubuhnya membungkuk di lantai, melakukan ritual khasnya. Seringai tajam melengkung.

"_Habisi dulu mereka semua! Kemampuanmu lebih dari ini, iya-kan Alberta_."

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua pasang pisau di tangannya. Memainkan musik pembantaian, terasa sedingin wajah Near.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung_

* * *

Terima kasih banyak terhadap pembaca yang sempat mampir dan membaca fic ini.

O,iya saya juga minta saran kalau rated di fic ini pelu diganti.

Kritik, kritik pedas, saran, semuanya saya terima.

Salam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Death note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

**Pairing : Near X Mello X OC**

**Warning**

**Semi OC, Typo minta tolong dikoreksi kalau ada**

* * *

_Bunuh diri_! Satu kata melayang di benak Near. Mengurakainnya dalam tafsiran intelegensi melalui otak kiri-nya. Bagian akhir dari kisah Romeo & Juliet yang diceritakan oleh Mr. James saat usiannya enam tahun. Mengenaskan, ironis, tragis sebagian orang memiliki pendapatnya masing-masing, begitupula dengan Near.

"_Seandainya kita sendiri bisa menentukan akhir dari hidup, dan tahu pasti hari dimana kita akan mati_." Near memahami semua kisah cinta sama halnya dengan memakan sebatang coklat, serasa manis dan pahit. Namun ketika itu dia memilih untuk bungkam sejenak, menaruh puzzle di atas lantai dan membiarkannya tercecer, menghiraukan suara Mello yang menguap lebar karena bosan, atau mengacuhkan lantunan musik berisik dari game_ portable_ milik Matt.

Dia sendiri kaget, karena terhanyut dalam cerita. Mendekati akhir cerita bulu kuduk di tubuhnya merinding, _ scene_ saat kedua pasangan saling memilih mati menyusul kekasihnya. Meminum racun dari botol lalu meneguk cepat hingga menyuruhnya jatuh ke dalam neraka. Menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pisau dan menjadikan kisah cinta mereka seperti sebuah tragedi. Near takjub akan emosi manusia, dan terkadang memang lebih menguasai nalar. Si pemuda ataupun gadis sama-sama bodoh, mereka mengatur hari kematiannya sendiri namun tanpa perencanaan matang. Sudut pandang dari cara bunuh diri yang membosankan.

Near sempat membayangkan jika suatu hari dia jalan-jalan sendiri di tengah kota. Melihat wajah-wajah manusia yang terkesan penuh dosa, meratapi nasib dan ketakutan mereka, menghayati tujuan mereka di ciptakan, untuk sekedar bersenang-senang ataukah menjadi pahlawan. Garis hidup telah memutuskan itu semua. Manusia hanya boleh diam maupun pasrah menjalani tumpukan masalah dari kertas putih tak berwujud bernama takdir.

Pita suara berubah kaku, telapak kaki terasa dingin melangkah di aspal jalan yang tertimbun salju. Baju piyama tipis dibalutkan untuk menutupi tubuh kurus si bocah _albino_. Jalanan begitu ramai, penuh sesak, kendaraan lalu-lalang dan berbaris rapi seperti semut. Iris mata Near tertuju pada sebuah truck yang melintas pelan melewati kepungan arus kemacetan. Enam roda besar berputar detik demi detik, mesin mendengung kencang. Truck mengangkut hawa kematian pekat di bak belakang. Near terbawa kesana, berjalan hening mengikuti imajinasi liarnya. Kemudian dari lubuk hatinya dia berbisik.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku menabrakkan tubuhku di sana, sekarang_?" Telapak kaki Near masih kaku merasakan dinginnya salju menembus kulit. Dia teringat kata tentang 'Bunuh diri' lalu senyum simpul keluar dari garis sudut bibirnya. Menyenangkan jika kita bisa menentukan hari kematian, bukan campur tangan dewa. Kita sendiri yang melakukannya, sekarang hidup kemudian setelahnya pergi ke tempat entah dimana? Satu hal yang bisa dicerna dari kata-kata tersebut, jika Near tetaplah berada dalam jangkauan nalar.

_Dan akhirnya dia bangun dari bayangan tersebut_.

######

**"****Chapter 2"**

**.**

**.**

Bau amis penuh darah, bercak merah menempel di rok panjang yang dikenakan Alberta. Selendang ketat bercorak bunga musim panas berganti menjadi warna memabukkan oleh sekumpulan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak berhamburan di lantai dengan wajah penuh siksaan. Iblis merah mengendalikan mereka,- oh _bisa saja terjadi_, tapi siapa sebenarnya iblis merah itu? Orang yang disebut Mihael Keehl mungkin akan menjelaskannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu setelah aksi brutal Alberta. Tatapan waspada Near mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis itu selanjutnya, mengawasi tajamnya pisau _dagger_ di tanggannya. Alberta masih kalut, dengan gampang Near bisa menjadi korban berikutnya. Tapi dia bersikap seperti biasa, berusaha tampak tenang. Membungkuk di lantai tanpa ekspresi selama Alberta mengeksekusi nyawa-nyawa manusia pendosa yang mudah dikendalikan oleh iblis. Semakin lincah gerakan tubuh Alberta memainkan pisau di tangannya. Cat rumah berbau pekat, lantai kayu, dinding tanpa pigura menjadi panggung pentas si pembunuh lewat intro sampai memasuki konser akhir babak pembantaian. Satu per satu menghilang, kekalutan mereka lenyap, ketakutan mereka punah menjadi noda darah yang menempel penuh kebusukan di dalam hidup seorang gadis.

"Sudah selesai? Maaf aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini." Near melihat wajah gadis itu pucat. Dia mulai mengambil nafas cepat untuk memulihkan stamina. Pisau disembunyikan di balik rok panjang miliknya. Near beringsut dari tatapan waspada berganti menjadi satu pesan menyelidik di bola matanya.

"Mihael Keehl, sekarang kita bisa pergi ke tempatnya?"

Alberta membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu jari tangannya mencengkram erat kerah baju Near. Tampak kain polos itu berubah menjadi kusut. Cengkraman kuat serta mengejutkan membuatnya tedorong kebelakang, terjepit di antara tembok rumah dan tubuh Alberta.

"Kau tahu, aku belum pernah membunuh manusia sebanyak ini."

Near tidak memperdulikannya, menepis cengkraman erat Alberta. Dia yakin kalau gadis itu hanya berpura-pura tidak menikmatinya.

"Cukup omong kosongmu, sesuai rencana setelah ini selesai kita menuju ke tempat temanmu." Emosi Alberta ditanggapi dengan perkataan datar si pemuda _albino_. Lalu tanpa peringatan apapun Near meninggalkannya sembari merapikan kerah bajunya yang kusut dan mengambil senapan rifelnya. Masih dalam amarah Alberta mengawasi dari belakang, namun Near tetap berjalan santai menuju tangga.

Near berjalan menuruni tangga, menelusuri bagian rumah sampai menemukan pintu keluar yang telah rusak karena dibobol secara paksa oleh para penduduk. Enam belas mayat bergelimpangan, sebagian besar leher mereka tersayat oleh pisau, menganga dalam dan hampir putus. Near menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjongkok mengamati mayat seorang perempuan tua agak gemuk memakai topi lebar menutupi rambutnya dari uban. Raut wajahnya mengerikan, dipenuhi keriput dan totol berwarna kebiruan di sekitar pipi. Air liur menetes di sela-sela sudut bibir serta darah mengalir deras melalui lubang hidung. Tangannya memegang anak panah yang patah pada ujungnya. Kondisi mayat perempuan tua itu membuat jantung Near berdegup kencang, nuansa saat ini sedikit berbeda daripada melihat mayat beberapa anggota SPK yang mati satu tahun lalu karena senjata pembunuh masal terhebat berupa buku catatan.

Semakin lama tubuh para mayat mengeluarkan bau anyir amat menyengat. Near ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Sementara dia akan bangkit namun tiba-tiba mayat perempuan tua bergerak, anak panah dihujamkan menggores bahu Near. Darah mengucur tidak terlalu banyak tapi sempat membuatnya tersentak kaget oleh aksi mengejutkan tersebut. Dia buru-buru mengambil rifle di sampingnya. Mengisi peluru dan mengokangnya satu kali cukup memakan waktu sebab tenaga Near terlalu lemah untuk menghasilkan satu tembakan.

Moncong senapan lumayan panjang, oleh karena itu memerlukan jarak lebar antara penembak dan target. Namun perempuan tua malah semakin mendekatinya, bersiap melayangkan serangan kedua. Near diambang batas untuk merasakan celah sempit kematian dari sekian kalinya. Tangan perempuan tua memegangi lutut pemuda itu. Near menendangnya keras sampai membuatnya terpental.

Perempuan tua belum menyerah. Nafsu membunuh tinggi menguasainya, mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang samar di dengar oleh Near. "_Puji, puji keagunganmu wahai penyelamatku di dunia baru, iblis dari dunia cahaya!_" Perempuan tua mengucapkan mantra sambil mengangkat anak panah di tangannya, mengincar tepat jantung Near. Lalu secepat mungkin dia berhasil memukul wajah perempuan tua itu, terasa ngilu di kepalan tangan karena baru pertamakali dia memukul seseorang. Namun tidak ada waktu memikirkan rasa ngilu, segera Near kembali mengokang senapan rifle di tangannya, kali ini berhasil.

Meletakkan moncong senapan di atas kepala perempuan tua membuatnya mulai terbenam dari rasionalitas. Ketakutan, membela diri, tekanan, dan amarah semuanya seakan datang menghinggapi jiwanya yang dulu hilang. Near telah merasakan sesaat menjadi manusia normal. Jari tangan bersiap menekan pelatuk senapan, pandangan mata lurus mencermati target incarannya. Di bagian lain perempuan tua tampak meringis seakan mengejek pemuda yang akan mengeksekusinya. Kemudian wajah menakutkan itu-pun akhirnya menghilang pecah berantakan mengeluarkan seonggok isi menjijikkan. Near berhasil melakukan aksi pembunuhan pertamanya.

"Aku tak menemukan ayahku." Kedatangan Alberta menghilangkan kekhawatiran di raut wajah Near. Tubuhnya membeku, baju putih bersih miliknya berubah kotor, kumal dan bau mayat. Dia masih memengangi senapan riflenya dengan posisi menembak, sisa mesiu menempel di tangan dan air mata mengering di pipinya. Membunuh tak semudah menyuruh orang lain membunuh. Near berkata pelan di dalam hatinya.

###

"Kau sudah cari di seisi rumah, bagaimana mayatnya?"

"_Haah_,- apa maksudmu?" Kali ini wajah Alberta lebih cemberut, sebenarnya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perkataan kurang peka Near. Tapi kali ini kemarahannya tak tertahan dan menampar wajah si pemuda.

"Kau bilang ayahku sudah mati!" Suara Alberta melengking tajam.

"Bukankah kita sudah mendengarnya, suara tembakan saat para penduduk berhasil membobol pintu masuk, dalam keadaan seperti itu sangat tipis kemungkinan jika ayahmu masih selamat. Probabilitas kemungkinannya cuma lima belas persen kalau ayahmu memiliki kemampuan membunuh sepertimu, dia masih bisa selamat tapi kau bilang kondisinya sedang frustasi maka aku menurunkan kemungkinan sampai serendah itu, kau harus realistis." Near masih mungusap wajahnya yang sakit.

"Aku tak mendengar suara tembakan itu, aku juga tak mengerti ucapanmu. Sebelum para penduduk datang menyerang kita bertiga sedang asyik bercengkrama. Kau tampak akrab dengan ayahku sebab wajah serta tingkahmu mengingatkan kami pada kakak. Kau bilang datang dari jauh melewati ribuan musim dan bintang-bintang hingga akhirnya terdampar di sini. Kami hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapanmu. Kami kira kau lucu, sepanjang hari itu kita bercanda sampai petaka ini datang."

"Maksudmu aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak ingat ketika ayah menyuruh kita bersembunyi di gudang?"

Badan Near bersimpuh di lantai, menenangkan dirinya di dalam gelap. Dia letakkan senapan berdiri tegak mengacung menyandar tembok. Menggulung helai ujung rambut dan berkonsentrasi memutar memory otaknya. "Ini buruk, aku akan semakin terjebak ke dalam permainan." Near meracau sendirian, keringat dingin menetes keluar dari kening. Dia berusaha mengingat wajah ayah Alberta dan hanya sekejab bayangan itu muncul. Menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya memakai baju collar hitam. Dia memiliki kulit tubuh berwarna kemerahan mirip Alberta. Akan tetapi Near tidak bisa mengingat detail bentuk wajahnya hanya berupa garis-garis buram menutupi tekstur muka.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Tanya Near mengacuhkan ingatannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat? Kita menuruti perintah ayah dan bersembunyi sementara di gudang. Kau betul, ayah memang memiliki kemampuan membunuh sepertiku namun dia tidak bisa membunuh orang. Dia percaya padaku, menyuruh kita bersembunyi sambil menunggu kesempatan."

"Kau membicarakan tentang pisau _dagger _milikmu." Near menyela dengan intonasi cepat sambil jarinya menunjuk senjata yang disembunyikan Alberta di balik rok panjangnya. "Ini senjata dewa warisan turun temurun dari leluhur kami, hanya bisa digunakan pada situasi tertentu." Kata Alberta.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Setelah memegang senjata itu maka kau atau ayahmu akan berubah menjadi pembunuh hebat lalu 'situasi tertentu' yang kau maksud adalah keadaan dimana nyawa kalian terancam." Near mengucapkan argumen dari hasil pengamatannya.

"_Yah_, tapi tiga tahun lalu kakekku menyegel senjata ini di dalam kotak baja. Beliau menginginkan keturunannya berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh di masa sekarang. Untungnya aku segera mengikuti pesan Mihael, dia membantuku menemukan kunci yang disembunyikan oleh kakek untuk membuka segel kotak baja."

"Apa alasan Mihael menyuruhmu mencari kunci itu?" Near sengaja memperlambat nada suaranya dan berharap Alberta memberikan keterangan secara rinci. Satu petunjuk terselip dapat menyelesaikan permainan yang diciptakan Mello.

"Pernah kubilang padamu, selain jenius, Mihael juga memiliki intuisi tajam, selalu lebih cepat mencium datangnya masalah serta ambisinya dari dulu yang ingin membongkar rahasia tentang iblis merah."

"Kau diperalatnya?" Lagi-lagi Near menyela, mengisyaratkan bahwa keterangan semacam itu dirasanya kurang diperlukan. Fakta mengenai hubungan antara Mihael keehl dan iblis merah memang sudah menjadi pertimbangan dasar Near dalam melanjutkan permainan ini.

Alberta mendecih, sekilas jarinya ingin bergerak mengambil pisau _dagger_ di balik rok panjangnya. Entah kenapa Near berubah dari pertamakali pertemuan mereka. Near bukan lagi seorang kakak ataupun seorang yang mirip kakak. Logika, kepribadian misterius, pola pikir aneh membuat Near selalu tampak terjebak di lingkaran dunianya sendiri. Entah setan seperti apa bentuknya hingga membuat Alberta tiba-tiba ingin menebas leher pemuda itu.

Sebelum itu terjadi secara mengejutkan bom molotov terbang ke arah mereka. Menimbulkan ledakan kecil namun meninggalkan efek pembakaran. Mereka berdua sempat menghindari ledakan, lalu serangan bom selanjutnya tepat mengenai pintu masuk. Near segera menutupi hidung dengan lengan bajunya. Tidak ingin menghirup racun dari asap tebal yang mengepul. Api juga mulai merambat melewati pintu sampai masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak ada pilihan selain menerjang panasnya api untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Serangan bom molotov semakin menjadi sehingga api berkobar hebat di sekitar mereka.

"Mereka _Human of Justice_ , pasukan militer pemerintah. Gawat! Bisa selamat dari sini tapi belum tentu kita bisa hidup setelah ini." Suara Alberta terdengar samar tertahan oleh panas api. Sekitar dua puluh pasukan berseragam coklat tua memakai topeng bergambar unik serta syal tenunan panjang melilit di leher. Di syal mereka masing-masing terdapat symbol sebagai lambang keanggotaan. Tiga orang menaiki kuda dan lainnya berada di belakang membentuk barisan. Empat orang melemparkan bom sambil tertawa nyaring. Near melihatnya di antara kobaran api yang bertambah ganas.

"Kita harus secepatnya berlari sampai ke pintu keluar!" Pinta Near mengandeng pergelangan tangan Alberta lalu mengambil langkah dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Kulit tubuh sempat menyerempet kobaran api menimbulkan denyut-denyut nyeri. Mereka bertahan hingga berhasil menerjang kobaran api di pintu keluar.

Setelah berhasil mereka langsung mengambil nafas sejenak, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa asap dari dalam tubuh. Satu orang prajurit menuruni kuda lalu mendekati Near. Melontarkan tatapan mata mendiskriminasi. Semerbak aroma parfum maskulin dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Near tercenggang dan melirik Alberta sudah bersiap mengambil pisau _dagger _di balik rok panjangnya. Prajurit itu membawa pedang berukuran besar tersimpan dalam sarung yang diikatkan di pinggang. Dia mulai tertawa nyaring mengikuti empat orang pelempar bom tadi.

"Kalian para pemuja iblis merah harus segera di lenyapkan!" Teriak angkuh si prajurit menyakinkan suasana suram. Angin berhembus dingin menerjang ranting-ranting pohon Akasia, cahaya bulan memantulkan bayang malaikat sedang menjatuhkan hukuman dari langit. Rumah bergaya _Renaissance_ itu sudah habis dimakan api, mayat-mayat di dalamnya seperti berteriak minta tolong. Memanggil nama teman, keluarga ataupun Tuhan mereka. Kesakitan para makhluk itu meninggalkan bau anyir darah menyelimuti malam penuh kelabu.

Sementara Near menundukkan kepalanya, menimbang rencana penyelamatan diri. "Aku bisa membantu kalian mengungkap rahasia tentang iblis merah, asal kalian tak membunuhku!" Near berspekulasi.

"_Hee_,- kau ingin mengajak kami bernegoisasi bocah?"

"Benar." Jawab Near singkat penuh keyakinan. Tapi malah membuat si perajurit merasa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh kesombongan Near.

"Kau bocah tak tahu diri, kepalamu akan kupenggal saja sekarang!" Dikuasai amarah, si prajurit menarik pedang besar dari sarung yang diikatkan di pinggangnya. Bersiap mengeksekusi Near, sedangkan Alberta juga sudah siap mencabut pisau _dagger_-nya. Namun nada suara berwibawa di belakang dengan cepat mengendalikan suasana. Dari salah seorang prajurit yang menaiki kuda.

"TUNGGU! Kita dengar dulu pendapat bocah ini."

"Ta-ta-pi Kapten Yagami." Prajurit itu kurang menyetujui usulan dari kaptennya. Namun pangkat serta jabatan membuatnya mundur.

Kapten yang di panggil Yagami melihat pemuda _albino_ kurus di depannya. Dia memakai topeng namun dari kejauhan Near dapat merasakan dedikasi dan kepintarannya melebihi prajurit lainnya. Dengan gagah duduk di atas kuda, seragam yang melekat tampak serasi di tubuhnya yang atletis .

"Lanjutkan penjelasanmu bocah!" Dia memerintah Near seakan mirip anak buahnya.

Kemudian Near mendengus, mengedipkan mata kepada Alberta. Gadis itu mengerti dan menyimpan pisau miliknya, mempercayai pemuda itu mampu menyelamatkan mereka.

"Iblis merah bangkit setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, membunuh keluarga dalam satu minggu, Jika dilihat dari rasio banyaknya korban berjatuhan lalu setelahnya dia pergi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, bukankah ini aneh." Penjelasan singkat Near membuat para prajurit ikut berpikir.

"Dugaanku sekarang iblis merah mempunyai kemampuan mengontrol pikiran, atau lebih tepatnya sugesti. Dan saat ini kita semua ikut terpengaruh dalam sugesti itu. Tujuannya mungkin untuk menguasai desa, orang ini memanfaatkan pola pikir kolot orang-orang. Entah disuatu tempat sekarang dia mungkin telah merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Sugesti, orang, rencana berbahaya, aku belum mengerti maksudmu?"

Walaupun wajahnya tertutup topeng tapi Near tahu jika Kapten Yagami saat ini masih bingung dengan argumennya.

"Biar kutanya dulu, kalian semua kesini pasti karena mendapatkan misi membunuh keluarga Candral karena mereka dianggap sebagai keluarga pemuja iblis merah, benar-kah itu?"

"Ya, betul."

"Sebagai kapten sebenarnya anda juga sadarkan jika misi ini terlalu aneh, membunuh hanya satu keluarga namun mengerahkan pasukan sekitar duapuluh orang dan lebih anehnya lagi misi ini seperti tidak fokus untuk mengantisipasi dampak dari bangkitnya iblis merah."

Dalam pikirannya, Kapten Yagami sependapat dengan argumen Near. Semuanya hal terasa ganjil, dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan menerima misi ini. Seperti bangun dari mimpi, keadaan sangat kacau karena ulah iblis merah.

Tertarik dengan argumen Near akhirnya Kapten Yagami memutuskan turun dari kuda tunggangannya. Sepatu bot tampak berat menyeret langkah kaki gemulainya. Prajurit tadi mengambil jarak beberapa centi dan mempersilahkan kapten berpostur cukup tinggi itu mendekati Near. Setelah sangat dekat dia membisikkan sesuatu. Seperti tidak ingin di dengar oleh anak buahnya, suaranya keluar pelan.

"Kau ingin bilang jika keluarga Candral sebenarnya adalah aset untuk mengalahkan iblis merah."

"Memang cukup rumit untuk dijelaskan sekarang, tapi ada beberapa hal penting yang harus anda tahu." Near berbalik mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Kapten Yagami, dia merespon penasaran. "Pertama seorang bernama Mihael keehl mengetahui banyak tentang iblis merah, kedua sosok asli iblis merah kemungkinan besar manusia, dan ketiga di antara anak buah anda juga..."

Bisik pelan di antara mereka berdua menimbulkan salah seorang manusia di perkumpulan itu merasa khawatir. Dia bersiaga sambil memegang gagang pedang miliknya. Mencermati gerak bibir Near, seolah pembicaraan ini berakhir untuk menggagalkan loyalitasnya. Kalimat terakhir cukup jelas dan tinggal menunggu waktu tepat menebas leher Kapten Yagami atau Near.

"_Puji, puji keagunganmu wahai penyelamatku di dunia baru, iblis dari dunia cahaya!_" Mantra itu terdengar lagi, prajurit bearoma maskulin berteriak kencang sambil mengayunkan pedangnya mengarah ke leher Kapten Yagami. Merasa terancam dan terkejut, secara reflek lengan kanannya menangkis serangan. Darah segar mengucur keluar di lengan yang hampir putus. Tampak tulang putih menyembul keluar menimbulkan kesakitan luar biasa baginya.

**Dor!**

Tembakan tepat mengenai jantung prajurit tanpa nama tersebut sebelum dia melancarkan serangan keduannya. Dia tewas membawa loyalitas bodoh di tangan prajurit lainnya yang secara sigap menarik pelatuk senapannya untuk melindungi Kapten Yagami. Keheningan sesaat datang dari raut wajah sendu di balik topeng mereka masing-masing. Bukan karena teman mereka baru saja terbunuh melainkan salah satu diantaranya merasa hampir bernasib sama dengan prajurit maskulin tersebut.

"_Hu hu hu_ Untungnya aku bersabar, jika tidak maka aku akan mati sepertimu. Terima kasih sudah menggantikanku, hutang budi ini akan selalu kuingat, saudaraku."

Suara serak terbang tertiup angin pergi menguatkan sayap-sayap kepahitan iblis merah. Mengawasi mereka dari tempat jauh melalui senyum menakutkan dan jerit-jerit menggigil. Sementara di tempat ini teriak kesakitan Kapten Yagami telah berhasil merusak suana sunyi.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak pada pembaca yang mampir, pengreview dan semuanya, maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan.**

**Jika ada pertanyaan tentang fic ini bisa PM saya(Hee kalau ada)**

**O iya bagi yang penasaran sama wajah OC Alberta Josepin di fic ini, bisa di bayangkan mirip dengan Tifa Final Fantasy VII, karena saya terinspirasi dari situ.**

**Sekian!**

**Saran, kritik silahkan.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Death note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

**Pairing : Near X Mello X OC**

**Warning**

**Semi OOC, sedikit gore, Typo minta tolong dikoreksi kalau ada**

* * *

Teman terbaik Near mungkin adalah Mello ataukah Matt atau mungkin juga Linda si gadis kecil super sibuk dengan berbagai khayalannya mengenai makhluk alien yang suatu saat akan datang menginvasi bumi. Dan hari itu merupakan salah satu yang terbaik ketika Mr. James membacakan satu cerita tentang sekawanan tupai yang tinggal di hutan.

Mr James mengambil kaca mata bulatnya dari balik saku kemeja. Lalu memasangnya dengan mudah bersandar di hidung besarnya yang mirip paruh burung beo. Melalui matanya yang sedikit rabun dia memandang hangat bocah-bocah Wammy di depannya. Setelah dirasa siap, jemari tangannya membuka lembar pertama buku bergambar. Kisah tentang persahabatan lima ekor tupai yang saling tolong menolong agar tetap bisa bertahan dari kekejaman hidup di alam liar. Mr James mengeluarkan suara lebar layaknya seorang pendongeng.

Seperti biasa Mello menguap malas, dia memang berumur paling tua diantara teman-temannya. Cerita tentang percintaan atau persahabatan sama sekali tidak membuat aliran darahnya naik. Dia menginginkan sesuatu lebih menantang, kisah mengenai Jack The Ripper misalnya.

Sementara para gadis mengagumi cerita tersebut, Mello menguap lebar untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian mengganggu Matt yang tengah asyik menyelesaikan misi terakhir di game _portablenya_. Mello merasa sangat bosan, dia menyobek kertas kosong di belakang buku pelajaran miliknya kemudian membuat lipatan _origami_ berbentuk pesawat. Setelah jadi Mello melemparkan pesawat kertas itu ke arah Matt.

Pesawat kertas buatan Mello mendarat tepat di atas kepala Matt. Lalu bocah kecil ber-_google_ itu mendengus kesal. Dia melempar balik ke arah Mello, kali ini tepat mengenai hidungnya. Matt megeluarkan raut muka mengejek sambil tertawa cekikikan. Belum sempat Mello membalasnya, tiba-tiba seisi kelas dikejutkan oleh suara tangisan yang terdengar cukup keras.

Semua orang seakan tak percaya dengan pemandangan tersebut. Mello diam, Matt menghentikan permainan video gamenya, sedangkan bocah-bocah lain menganga lebar seperti tak mengira jika si pendiam yang melakukan itu. Selama ini dia belum pernah tersenyum, marah ataupun senang. Karena semua hal terlihat standar bagi si pendiam. Mr. James mengangkat sebelah tangan sambil mengelus kepala botaknya. Dia menaruh buku cerita di atas meja dan menghampiri si bocah pendiam. Lalu dengan pelan dia menepuk pundaknya yang bergetar, Mr James melihat satu potongan puzzle tergeletak patah di atas lantai. Dia mengambil potongan puzzle tersebut kemudian menaruhnya di meja si bocah.

"Mengapa kau menangis Near?" tanyanya.

"Aku melihat hantu," jawab Near sesak.

**######**

**"****Chapter 3"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini akhir pekan, waktu yang bagus untuk menunda pekerjaan_. E-mail_ dari Roger tidak menumpuk banyak di layar monitor seperti kemarin, Near bisa menikmati jadwal bermainnya. Boneka jari berbentuk Mello dia putar-putar menghilangkan rasa penasaran. Near kembali beringsut mendiami dunia di otaknya.

"Kau tahu dimana jasadku di kuburkan?" Mello memandangi coklat almond dengan seksama. Air liurnya menetes di antara bibir, menelan ludah ke dalam tubuhnya yang transparan. Near meliriknya sebentar dan tertawa kecil.

"Di Jerman, mungkin, Roger yang mengurusnya bersamaan dengan jasad Matt."

Melupakan tentang coklat almond Mello terbang di sekitar ruangan kemudian duduk di _sofa_, menyilangkan kedua kakinya seperti bangsawan. "Apa mungkin aku bisa berenkarnasi?" Mello menopangkan dagunya di kepalan tangan, dia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kau ingin menjadi apa?"

"Hmm, tentu saja _Shinigami_," jawab Mello santai.

"Kenapa?" Near menatap intens.

"Ha...ha...ha.. Karena aku ingin tahu hari kematianmu atau orang-orang busuk di sini." Tawa nyaring Mello menusuk telinga.

Near membuang boneka jari berbentuk Mello, bosan, dia kembali melanjutkan menyusun _action figure _mirip bidak catur di papan berukuran normal.

"Kalau kau menjadi _Shinigami_, kau akan seperti Ryuk, terasa membosankan hanya melihat tanggal kematian manusia, sedangkan waktu membunuhnya juga sudah ditentukan. Kau jadi tidak bisa menikmati prosesnya."

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengerti?" Mello menjulurkan wajahnya, telapak tangan menggebrak bantalan _sofa_ tanpa ada bunyi keluar.

"Di dunia itu aku sudah membunuh satu orang, perempuan tua!" Near mengambil satu _action figure_ model samurai membawa katana kemudian dia tebaskan ke salah satu _action figure _model _Shinigam_i hingga kepalanya terlepas.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Mello ragu.

"Tidak, aku ketakutan."

"Tapi kau masih ingin melanjutkan permainan ini?" Mello menatap Near dengan penuh harapan.

Near mendesah, "Yaah, aku belum memenangkannya, ada banyak hal yang masih membuatku penasaran," kata Near, kemudian dia menggulung helai rambut putihnya.

"Tentu saja, dan ingat kau melakukan ini untuk menolongku!"

"Mungkin?" Near menjawab kaku.

Mello terbang lagi mengelilingi ruangan dan tiap kali dia melihat coklat perasaan sebal muncul di hatinya. Gaya Mello mengingatkan pada pola tingkah Ryuk, namun dia tidak memiliki tawa memalukan seperti itu. Mello tetaplah seorang bocah arogan.

"Bisa kau singkirkan coklat-coklat itu!" perintah Mello.

Near mengambil beberapa coklat, membukanya dari bungkusan berwarna _silver _mengkilap. Kini coklat lezat terpampang menggiurkan, Near menggigitnya hingga berbunyi 'kletak' sampai rasa manis bercampur dengan lidah, aroma coklat semerbak membuat Mello hanya bisa gigit jari.

"Kau mengejekku?" kata Mello.

"Kau menyuruhku menyingkirkannya!" balas Near tanpa gairah.

Mello tampak pasrah, dia malas selalu kalah berdebat dengan Near. Dia kembali terbang kesana-kemari mirip belalang.

"Heei Mello, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika membunuh orang?"

Suasana hening sebentar. Mello datang mendekati Near, mereka saling menatap. Mello menjawab dengan menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kau ingat film _Zombie Apocalypse_ yang pernah kita tonton saat usiamu sembilan tahun."

"Ya."

"Orang-orang terpaksa saling membunuh, mereka bertahan hidup, kepintaran kita tidak terlalu diperlukan di sana," Bayangan magis Mello berkata dengan gaya sarkastis, sambil mengamati bola mata pemuda _albino _di depannya. Bola mata yang indah namun tanpa pangkal, meremehkan pahit getir dunia.

"Maksudmu, yang penting kita hanya perlu bisa membunuh tanpa perlu otak untuk berpikir."

Mello mengangguk, "Kau mengerti maksudku, bisa dibilang perasaanku sama dengan orang-orang yang selamat di film itu. Mereka terpaksa melakukannya atau hal tersebut memang harus dilakukan."

"_Well_, sepertinya pengalamanku tentang hidup masih kurang," Near mengeluh.

"Aku memang seniormu kalau dalam hal itu," Mello berkata sombong.

"Dulu kau memang lebih tua dua tahun dariku tapi sekarang wujudmu sama seperti bocah."

Percakapan mereka pecah karena tiba-tiba sesuatu mengenai kepala Near. Mello ada di depannya dan dengan body transparan tidak mungkin kalau dia memukulnya. Kemudian semakin lama Near merasakan migrain di kepalanya, berdenyut-denyut ringgan hingga bertambah berat, mengaduk-aduk semua saraf di kepala. Dengan pandangan mata setegah sadar dia melihat cahaya dari temaram lampu neon menjadi redup. Near mulai mengatur nafasnya, lalu dia berusaha membuka mata selebar-lebarnya.

Ruangan menjadi gelap gulita, Near meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu. Dia menabrak beberapa mainannya yang tercecer di lantai, tak terlalu diperdulikan karena tanganya masih menelusuri bagian-bagian tembok sambil sebelah tangan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Keberadaan bayangan magis Mello juga seakan lenyap, Near mulai berteriak-teriak kebingungan. Seorang menatapnya diam-diam lewat sorot mata tajam berwarna merah pekat. Dia berdiri di dekat korden, nafasnya seperti tertahan hampir tak terdengar. Langkah kaki berjalan lembut di permukaan lantai, Near samar-samar mencium bau tubuhnya yang anyir. Kemudian dia kembali meraba-raba tombol lampu, namun sosok itu tanpa peringatan menyerangnya.

Dari dekat sosok itu terasa kasar. Dia mencekik leher Near, merasakan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan berlendir. Near tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia mengerang kesakitan memanggil-mangil nama Mello. Tapi tak ada jawaban pasti, semua sunyi dan hanya terdengar isak kesakitan Near yang terbawa oleh angin. Sosok itu makin menjadi, di punggungnya keluar dua sayap lebar, lendir-lendir membasahai sayap tersebut. Near merasakan kesakitan amat sangat di lehernya, hampir tak bisa mengambil nafas membuat paru-paru seperti mau pecah. Pori-pori di tubuh menyempit, bola mata melompat keluar. Ketakutan, kesendirian semua membayangi benaknya. Dalam keputusasaan, Near terlontar ke tempat lain, lalu mulutnya ingin mengucapakan sesuatu.

"_Siapa kau_?"

**######**

"_Kau melamun lagi, Near_?"

Sekitar sepuluh orang mengerubungi sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang, lengannya bercucuran darah dan hampir putus. Di luar terdengar begitu berisik, para prajurit lain sibuk membakar mayat-mayat di lapangan. Bau daging panggang menyeruak masuk melewati ventilasi kamar, sedap sekali seperti penyembelihan zaman kurban.

Sebagian prajurit masih mengenakan topeng, Near bersandar pada pintu sambil memilin-milin ujung rambutnya. Orang di ranjang melepas topengnya, dia pingsan, poni di rambut klimisnya menutupi sebagian wajah. Near pernah mengenalnya, seorang yang berhadapan dengannya di gudang kosong pada tanggal 28 Januari 2010, sekaligus hari dimana dia mengaku sebagai dewa, hari pertama kali Near bertemu dengan Ryuk, hari dimana dewa itu mati. Semua terukir di kalender keramat tersebut.

"Kita harus segera mengamputasi tangannya."

Prajurit bertubuh paling tambun mengusulkan, dari balik topeng dia memasang wajah cemas. Prajurit lain masih tampak berpikir, mereka tak mau jika kaptennya kehilangan sebelah lengan. Sama saja merusak harga dirinya dan tak lebih seperti barang rongsokan. Bagaimana dia nantinya akan memegang senapan atau mengayunkan pedang.

Para prajurit berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar, namun satu-satunya penyelesaian tetaplah mengamputasi lengan Kapten Yagami. Dia harus segera ditangani, jika tidak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak darah. Wajahnya sudah semakin pucat serta bibirnya berwarna kebiruan. Dia berada dalam fase kritis.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Suara Near memecah perdebatan di antara para prajurit. Semuanya langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri menyandar pintu. Tenang, menghanyutkan tergambar di setiap sisi tingkahnya.

"Semua orang di sini sudah paham tentunya jika permasalahannya bukan soal 'diamputasi' atau tidak, melainkan kalian harus 'membunuhnya' atau tidak." Near melanjutkan dengan intonasi nada lambat. Punggungya merapat di pintu masuk kamar bergaya _semi-_tradisional yang memiliki ukiran naga di papannya.

Mereka semua menunduk, perkataan Near mencemooh batin para prajurit malang tersebut. Yagami Raito tetaplah seorang kapten yang diagungkan, muda, berbakat, mengagumkan. Dipercaya memimpin pasukan _H.o.j_ di saat usianya masih duapuluh enam tahun. Dulu mereka semua tak mengerti dari mana sebenarnya Raito datang, mungkin dari sebuah negeri yang jauh. Tenggelam di antara banyaknya planet-planet di alam semesta atau dunia yang sama setelah kematian. Dia terlalu misterius di akal semua orang. Satu suara senapan dikokang seirama bunyi kobaran api serta umpatan caci maki para prajurit yang sedang membakar sekumpulan mayat. Sungguh kontras sebab di dalam ruangan hening dan di luar begitu berisik. Satu orang prajurit mengokang senapannya lagi, menodongkannya tepat di wajah melas Yagami Raito. Semua orang kecuali Near melihatnya panik.

"Sudah jelaskan, kita harus mengakhiri nyawanya sekarang!" Moncong senapan semakin ditempelkan di pipi Raito. Prajurit itu masih begitu muda, terdengar dari suaranya yang renyah dan membingungkan seperti remaja. Dengan kenyakinannya sebagai prajurit, dia bersiap menekan pelatuk, mengeksekusi nyawa seorang Raito. Secepat dewa kematian menulis nama manusia di buku catatan.

Door!

Satu tembakan dilesakkan, semua orang bergeming di bayang kepanikan mereka. Dinding bernasib naas terbentur oleh dahsyatnya timah panas senapan. Lalu sesaat kemudian muncul kepulan asap mesiu yang menjalar di bagian tubuh dinding naas tersebut. Prajurit lain secara sigap menghentikan tembakan sembari melayangkan tinju di wajah prajurit muda tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

"Aku mengenal baik Kapten Yagami, sekarang dia pasti ingin kita melakukan ini," ujarnya tanpa berkedip, namun secara tidak langsung Near menangkap bayangan kesedihan di balik topengnya.

_Yaah_ itu merupakan rembesan air mata. Keluar di balik topeng prajurit yang merasa paling mengerti tentang perasaan Raito. Tapi terkadang semua orang bisa melakukan salah pengartian. Ketegasan serta kehebatan Raito selama ini telah memanipulasi pikiran seorang manusia, membunuhnya sekarang akan lebih baik daripada membiarkannya hidup tanpa penghormatan.

Near mengamati rembesan air mata tersebut, menelusup di celah kecil antara topeng dan wajah. Dia berpikir sejenak, prajurit muda itu merupakan manifestasi dari kepemimpinan Raito. Keputusan sulit harus selalu bisa diambil, tepat, walaupun perlu mengorbankan nyawa orang lain sekalipun. Dan hasilnya bisa saja kebodohan sepihak dari seorang individu yang dengan lantangnya telah mengaku mengambil keputusan sulit tersebut.

Si pemuda _albino_ meanjutkannya dengan mengingat-ingat ajaran filosofis Wammy tentang rantai hubungan manusia. Balas budi, kepercayaan, penghormatan, keingintahuan dan balas dendam adalah bentuk timbal balik dari adanya suatu konsep hubungan. Raito dan prajurit muda itu bisa saja memiliki satu hubungan khusus, hubungan di luar kewajaran yang bahkan mereka berdua tidak sadari, bukan sebatas antara kapten dan prajuritnya melainkan lebih spesifik yang disebut hubungan sesama manusia. Di masa lalu, kepimpinan hebat Raito sebagai kapten mampu melahirkan kekaguman di hati setiap orang, salah satunya prajurit muda tersebut. Dari kekaguman meningkat jadi keinginan untuk mengenal, dari situ meningkat lagi menjadi kepercayaan, lalu berubah menjadi keterasingan. Merasa lebih mengenal dan mempercayai Yagami Raito, si prajurit muda mengambil senapannya lalu memutuskan untuk membunuh. Membuatnya berguna bagi orang yang sudah lama dikaguminya.

"Biarkan aku yang menghabisi nyawanya," prajurit muda berteriak, "Ini bentuk penghormatanku pada kapten." Dia mengambil senapannya, mengokangnya cepat, tembakan kedua segera dilesakannya. Prajurit lain bersiap-siap meninjunya lagi, menyadarkannya dari penderitaan kosong.

"Jangan bodoh!" suara Near menginterupsi keributan yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku bilang kalian memang tidak mengenalnya," Near tetap bersikap tenang, "Pernahkah kalian berpikir jika Kapten Yagami memiliki keinginan kuat untuk mengungkap iblis merah."

"Kami hanya bisa bertarung, menerima perintah dan menjalankan misi. Kami tak pernah memikirkan perasaan kapten sedalam itu," ujar seorang prajurit bermantel bulu, dia berdiri paling dekat dengan Near.

"Prajurit muda itu memahaminya, tapi dalam artian salah."

Di usianya yang kesembilanbelas tahun, Near baru saja akan menyampaikan satu metode di luar aritmatika, hipotesa, probabilitas dan semacamnya. Dia mengelus dada sebentar lalu berjalan menghampiri si prajurit. Sekarang prajurit muda itu berusaha mengontrol emosinya tapi tetap meringkuk dalam dinginnya waktu, tangannya mulai gemetar memegangi senapan lama berlaras panjang. Dia menelan ludah sebentar sambil mengamati wajah Near, memandangi si pemuda_ albino_ dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Di sisi lain keadaan Raito semakin memburuk, tubuhnya pucat, garis-garis bibir bertambah kusut. Seorang mengambil sebotol berisi air, memapah tubuhnya lalu meminumkan air tersebut. Raito sedikit tersedak, terlalu lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah namun otaknya masih bisa mencerna keadaan di sekitar. Dia merasakan tubuhnya seringan kapas yang meliuk-liuk di udara kemudian bertengger di bawah tempat teduh. Prajurit muda kembali menekan pegangan senapannya, hatinya teriris melihat kondisi Raito.

"Silahkan jika itu maumu, hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya, tekan saja pelatuk senapan itu!"

Berbeda dengan prajurit tadi, Near tidak meninjunya atau memegangi lengan bajunya.

Dia menjulurkan telapak tangannya santai sambil sedikit menyugingkan senyum menggelitik, mengkomando prajurit itu melakukan niatan awalnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Raito.

"Kau mungkin paling mengenalnya tapi ingat jika Kapten Yagami mempunyai keinginan mengungkap iblis merah."

"Percuma jika dia tidak bisa bertarung," prajurit muda menghela nafas, memengangi senapannya semakin erat, "Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"_Well_ Aku tahu itu, tapi dulu aku pernah bertemu seorang mirip dengannya. Dia mati mengenaskan dan ironisnya sampai mati dia tetap kukuh terhadap idealismenya yang dianggap sejalan dengan dewa, mengaku sebagai _messiah_, menciptakan dunia baru. Padahal sebenarnya semua perbuatannya tetaplah salah, namun sebagian orang juga ada yang menganggapnya benar."

"Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini, kau membuang-buang waktu. Kalau percakapn bodoh ini diteruskan maka Kapten Yagami akan lebih tersiksa dan kemudian mati, sama saja khan," ujar si prajurit muda, dari balik topengnya Near tahu kalau sebenarnya dia juga ketakutan.

Beberapa prajurit lainnya berjejer membelakangi Near, ketika dia memberikan sebuah isyarat agar sedikit menjauh dari si pemegang senapan. Entah kenapa semua mempercayainya seakan Near bisa mengatasi kekacauan tidak perlu ini. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga seorang prajurit bersiap menarik pistol revolver yang disembunyikan di ikat pinggang belakangnya. Situasi ini membuktikan jika hanya prajurit muda tersebut yang berkeinginan membunuh Raito.

"Kapten Yagami tidak selemah itu, bisa kita melanjutkan diskusi ini sebentar, tenangkan dirimu! Aku pikir kau prajurit hebat," Near melakukan persuasinya selembut mungkin.

"Maksudku tadi seorang yang mirip Kapten Yagami bernama Kira, dia dianggap iblis atau dewa namun ada satu hal yang membuatku mengerti dari idealismenya. Jika kebenaran maupun kejahatan bersifat abstrak, ada orang lain yang menganggapnya salah ketika kita merasa itu benar, begitu juga sebaliknya."

Tidak menggubris perkataan Near, prajurit muda bersiap menekan pelatuk senapannya. Dia semakin tak ingin membuat kebimbangan atau kekalutan menguasai hatinya. Sepersekian detik sampai peluru bersarang di kepala Kapten Yagami. Prajurit pembawa revolver juga sudah bersiap melakukan tugasnya. Bisa saja sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi aku harus melakukan ini," kata prajurit parau, tidak bisa menyembunyikan gemetar di tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada orang yang akan menyalahkan tindakanmu sebab kau merasa itu benar," Near menyela cepat. "Namun ada baiknya coba renungkan dulu sebentar, apakah dirimu memang sudah sangat mengenal Kapten Yagami? Senangkah dia jika kau melakukan ini? Benarkah dia memilih dibunuh daripada kehilangan satu lengannya? Dan satu lagi yang paling penting, apakah kalian semua yakin bisa mengatasi iblis merah tanpanya?" Near melakukan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi peluru bersarang di kepala Raito.

Satu.

Dua, Near mulai berkeringat dingin, dia merasa usahanya sia-sia.

Tiga, seorang prajurit mengeluarkan revolver dari pinggang belakangnya.

Empat, prajurit lain mengepalkan tangan erat-erat.

Lima...

Suara di luar tiba-tiba menjadi hening, umpatan serta nyayian berisik dari para prajurit pembakar mayat seakan lenyap. Mereka semua menyadari keganjilan dan hal buruk akan terjadi. Hawa gelap merambat masuk serta menusuk bulu kuduk mereka. Dari jauh terdengar hentakan-hentakan derap kaki berlari mengeluarkan resonansi kecemasan tiada terkira.

Sraak!

Pintu bergeser secara kasar. Tampak prajurit memegangi pundaknya yang berlumuran darah. Mulutnya tampak terbata-bata ingin mengucap sesuatu, "Tolong kami diserang, semua orang sudah ma-,' belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, prajurit tadi bernasib malang. Sesesuatu yang mengerikan tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya pecah dengan otak berhamburan keluar. Semua orang ternganga melihatnya. Pergerakan-pergerakan membeku, belum siap menerima hal buruk di depan mereka. Akal pikiran masih merespon situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Di mana Alberta?" Near memecah kepanikan, semuanya kembali dalam realita. Teror menjelma secepat bintang jatuh.

"Di ruang sebelah, seorang sedang menginterogasinya," prajurit tambun menjawab.

Near mengumpat di dalam hati, Alberta sangat di butuhkan sekarang. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta seorang prajurit segera mengamputasai lengan Kapten Yagami. Prajurit bermantel bulu menyanggupinya, dia mengambil sebotol obat bius, setablet Tylenol dari saku mantelnya serta terakhir tidak lupa belati bermata tajam. Penanganan medis segera dilakukan, namun prajurit muda yang sedari tadi menjadi biang kekacauan malah mengancam sambil menodongkon senapannya kembali ke arah Kapten Yagami.

Dalam situasi mencekam, suasana tidak normal, ketakutan akan teror, semuanya orang telah tenggelam dalam kabut. Prajurit berbulu mantel tanpa menghiraukan ancaman tetap melanjutkan aksi medis daruratnya. Merasa tidak dihiraukan si prajurit muda akhirnya melepaskan kekalutan di hatinya, sekarang dia bukan lagi sesosok mahkluk penuh kehormatan sebagaimana sumpah setia prajurit melainkan seutuhnya berubah menjadi iblis menakutkan dengan nafsu-nafsu keji di setiap detak jantungnya. Tanpa keraguan lagi jari tangannya leluasa menekan pelatuk senapan, hingga-

Door!

Bunyi tembakan kedua terdengar. Kepanikan dan hening bercampur.

Si prajurit muda seperti gerakan lambat jatuh terlunglai di atas tanah. Kepala bersimbah darah, topengnya terlepas memunculkan sekelebat wajah mirip Near. Bentuk muka tirus, bermata lebar dengan iris mata abu-abu namun berambut ikal gelap. Hanya Near yang memincingkan mata tak percaya saat itu.

"Bukan aku," suara berat terdengar di antara sekumpulan orang di ruangan itu, "Aku tidak membunuhnya," dia meneruskan dengan sedikit berteriak.

Prajurit pemegang revolver berusaha menyakinkan. Tapi tak khayal jika semua orang meragukannya sebab hanya dia seorang yang diketahui memegang senjata. Namun mereka memastikannya secara cermat dan memang tidak ada bekas asap keluar dari pistol revolvernya. Seorang mengambilnya secara paksa lalu merasakan dengan kulit tangannya jika pistol itu masih terasa dingin. Semua saling pandang dan curiga sampai perut pemegang revolver tadi tiba-tiba seperti tersayat oleh benda tajam, mengeluarkan isi menjijikan. Dia merenggang nyawa seketika.

Semua orang langsung berhambur mengambil posisi masing-masing, Near memilih tempat di sudut ruangan. Sesaat kemudian kaki mereka terasa berat, berusaha melangkahkan kaki namun tak bisa. Mencobanya sekali, dua kali, hingga semakin lama mereka sadar jika ternyata satu per satu teman mereka mati. Sosok menakutkan dengan cakar tajam dan berlendir. Bentuknya transparan tidak begitu jelas, melakukan gerakan _zig-zag_ tanpa posisi pasti. Semua orang yang tersisa gemetar ketakutan, mereka terjebak dalam ruangan maut berisi monster pembunuh mematikan.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan Near menggigil meratapi nasibnya ketika dia melihat makhluk itu memenggal kepala Kapten Yagami. Kini dia benar-benar tanpa nyawa, tubuhnya tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan lengan terkatung-katung dan kepala yang lepas. Integritasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin telah lenyap oleh kematian tragis karena pada akhirnya dia terbunuh. Near membenamkan dirinya dalam kekalahan dan sang makhluk bersiap membunuhnya sebagai target berikutnya.

"Kau iblis merah? Mello tidak akan memberiku hadiah yang tidak semenarik ini."

Lendir di kukunya menetes di rambut Near, Makhluk itu diam sama sekali tak tertarik oleh pertanyaan itu Di dalam sorot mata tajam berwarna merah pekat telah bersembunyi seorang pemuda eksentrik, menakjubkan hasil didikan Wammy. Dia senang memainkan puzzle, memecahkan teka-teki. Namun tak berdaya ketika seorang monster berada tepat didepannya. Pasrah oleh keadaan dia harus rela untuk dibunuh.

"_Siapa sebenarnya kau_?" kata-kata Near sekali lagi tak didengar oleh makhluk menakutkan itu.

**######**

Dari jauh berdiri seseorang mengawasi lewat lensa periskop di atas tebing. Menghiraukan batu-batu besar atau kerikil lancip yang menyengat kulitnya. Warna rambut emasnya hanya tampak sekilas karena tertutup oleh kerudung dari mantel yang dikenakannya. Pistol berlaras ganda tergantung mewah di ikat pinggangnya, model Glock versi lama. Bekas luka sayatan di wajah masih terasa sakit terkena dinginnya udara malam. Dia memutuskan mengambil tas ranselnya lalu bersiap menuruni tebing.

"_Sepertinya ini akan semakin rumit_,_" _pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Makasih banyak bagi yang udah mampir dan menengok Fic ini.**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan atau membuat pusing**


End file.
